Er-Mûrazôr
Er-Mûrazôr, also known as the Witch-King of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgûl, or Number One, is the mightiest one the nine Ringwraiths and Sauron´s highest ranking officer. The son of Tar-Ciryatan and Theanil, he is the younger brother of Tar-Atanamir. Granted the power of immortality, Er-Mûrazôr became the Lord of the separatist Kingdom that arose in northeastern Eriador in TA 1300. Later, he appeared as The Black Captain, the Chief Warlord or General of Mordor and Ruler of Minas Morgûl. Known to be a prince of the Royal House of Númenór during the Second Age, Er-Mûrazôr was seduced by the power of the nine rings and fell thrall to the Dark Lord Sauron as the price paid for that terrible gift. He became the greatest of the Nazgûl and second only in power to the Dark-lord himself. During Sauron’s final attempt to become Lord of Middle-Earth during the Third Age, Er-Mûrazôr and his fellow Nazgûl played a vital role in their master’s designs to conquer all of Middle-Earth. As a plan to subvert and finally destroy the Northern realm of Arnor, he established himself in the north of Eriador in the barren land of Angmar, where he gathered his power and sent out spies. His evil machinations were largely responsible for the fragmentation of Arnor into three successor kingdoms each of which was confronted and finally destroyed by the power of Angmar. During the War of the Ring, Er-Mûrazôr led the Dark host to invade Gondor and perished there at the hands of Éowyn Dernhelm with some help from Meriadoc Brandybuck. Biography Risen 964 years had passed since the end of the Angmar War and Er-Mûrazôr, along with the other Nazgûl, remained asleep under the power of the Dark Lord and would awake. When Sauron returned to Dol Guldur, Er-Mûrazôr was awakened from the High Fells of Rhudaur and traveled to the old ruined fortress to prepare for future dominance. wever, in order to for the plan to be complete, Er-Mûrazôr and the other Ringwraiths were to keep any travelers from trespassing. War of the Ring First Battle of Osgiliath During the War of the Ring in TA 3002, Er-Mûrazôr led Sauron’s army against the garrison at Osgiliath, throwing the Gondorians across the river. The Black Captain’s forces pursued the defenders onto the western bank and through the west quarters, but tha plan failed when Boromir II arrived with reinforcements and secured the city for the glory of Gondor. Gondor’s army reacted with greater strength than anticipated, however, and the southern horde progressed no further. As the lines stabilized, the first test of the Free Peoples ended with the Witch-King’s departure on the quest for the One Ring. Search for the Ring As Chieftain of the Black Riders, he rode with the other eight Ringwraiths up the Anduin Valley in search of the Shire. Reaching the old Stoor homes at the Gladden Fields, they routed the few residents and uncovered nothing of any import. He realized that they had mistaken the ancient settlement for the real land called Shire, so he ordered his companions to turn south and head for Eriador. They skirted between Lorien and the cliffs to the west and rode through Rohan and past Isengard into Eriador. Taking the Greenway to Tharbad, he led his fellow Wraiths across the Gwathlo and entered old Cardolan. Eventually they split into two groups, with Khamul leading two Riders through the Shire while the Witch-King took the others north toward Andrath and Bree in hope of cutting off any support or opportunity for flight. After failing to capture the prey, Er-Mûrazôr decided it was time for the Nazgûl to give chase along the Great East Road, but that was when Ûvatha Achef broke off to deliver word to Khamûl of the Hobbits’ escape route. The Witch-King and his four other companions rode toward the commanding summit of Weathertop, where the view of the road and the neighboring expanse of Dyr Erib (S. “The Lone Lands”) offered a means of insuring that they could intercept the fleeing Halflings. Seeing firelight on the peak, the five Ringwraiths followed the most recent tracks up the hill and attacked the resting Company in hope of attaining their Master’s prize. Three Nazgûl advanced as the Hobbits formed a tight circle around the fire. The Witch-King stabbed Frodo in the left shoulder with his Morgul-knife as Aragorn leaped to intercede. Luckily, the firebrand and Aragorn’s bravery enabled the Hobbits to survive the nocturnal visit, as the five Ulairi retired. Frodo’s wound proved unmendable without aid from a high Healer, for the Black Captain’s blade imbedded itself and slowly worked its way toward the Hobbit’s heart. Although unsuccessful in the melee on Amon Sul, the Witch-King’s cursed weapon placed Frodo in grave danger of becoming a Wraith and falling under the Ulair’s spell. Strider realized the Halfling’s plight after finding the knife hilt and prepared an Athelas wash, but he knew that the party had little time to spare. With daylight, the Company fled toward the Bruinen Ford. He and the other Nazgûl broke into furious pursuit by chasing Arwen and Frodo down at the Bruinen Ford just west of Rivendell and demanded for the elf lady to give up the young hobbit. As Arwen chanted, the Witch-King and his fellow riders began to cross, but that was when the enchanted current of horses swept the Morgul-lord and the other eight of the Black Riders downstream, claiming their awful steeds. This result ended the search for the Ring. Battle of Pelennor Fields Appearances *''Middle-Earth: Shadow of War'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (First appearance) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Category:Black Númenóreans Category:Humans Category:Nazgûl Category:Males Category:Númenóreans Category:Wraiths